B.L.O.O.D.L.U.S.T.
''No living monkey can stop this bloon. No one... except for those who don't live. This powerful, psychopathic bloon of bloodlust demands sacrifice. Serve him some of your beloved monkeys in return for his temporary retreat, or die. ''-Description B.L.O.O.D.L.U.S.T. (Beastly Lamentful Obloid Of Devastation, Lacking of Understanding, Sympathy, and Truth) is a MOAB-class bloon. It is fully immune to all projectiles, including omnipotent projectiles and one-shot abilities. However monkeys will still try to target it, and towers set to target strong will always prioritise it. It will always set its speed to go through the map in one minute (in normal watching speed), thus its speed isn't fixed between maps. The only way to get rid of it is to sell what it requests. It will return 3-6 more times (depends on your current round), with an interval of 2-7 rounds between each return, demanding increasingly expensive towers with each order. Monologue ''"Listen here, . I have (random 20-60) years of experience in (random martial arts). There's no way you're going to shoot me down. Now, give me a _______, a _______, (repeat 5-10 times with blanks filled in with respective towers). You have 60 seconds. Don't you dare fail me." ''-BLOODLUST upon any arrival ''"Delicious/Yum/Great job/Thanks. I'll be back for more." ''-BLOODLUST after being satiated ''"That tasted amazing. I am satiated." ''-BLOODLUST after being satiated for the last time Behaviour B.L.O.O.D.L.U.S.T. can appear only after round 5 and order towers of all magnitudes, from 0/0/0 Dart Monkeys to 5/2/0 True Sun Gods and will ask for 5-10 towers in each order. It will ask for specific towers and will not just accept any tower that fits the cost. However it has a certain budget to follow with each order. If you sell a tower to feed B.L.O.O.D.L.U.S.T, you will not receive any money for it. Order 1: Total value of $1 000 - $2 999 Order 2: Total value of $3 000 - $6 999 Order 3: Total value of $7 000 - $19 999 Order 4: Total value of $20 000 - $49 999 (final order if current round <40) Order 5: Total value of $50 000 - $119 999 (final order if current round <60) Order 6: Total value of $120 000 - $399 999 (final order if current round <80) Order 7: Total value of $400 000 - $999 999 (final order) Strategy * Do not set your towers to target Strong or Last during the period of a BLOODLUST attack, unless you really need to. * Ready towers of all types, probably at least 5 of each. This way, you won't be rushing like an ant on a hotplate to save yourself (though you'd still be in quite a hurry), and you'd probably have some of each left to defend yourself after that. Try to keep some of them at 0/0/0. * The best (but hard to pull off) move would be to get towers of all one-path upgrades, like 1/0/0, 2/0/0, 3/0/0, 0/3/0, etc. and strategize according to the cost that BLOODLUST would demand next. * You should never fill your screen with only towers of one type. This means you would have to sell a lot of your previous towers. And if BLOODLUST demands Temples or TSGs, good luck. Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons